As quantitative data from a wide variety of techniques and levels of investigation become available for a particular nervous system function, it is both possible and advisable to attempt to assimilate such information into a comprehensive model of the underlying mechanisms and their interactions. This project consists of the development of such models and the necessary analytical and mathematical techniques for their implementation and testing in several areas of intensive experimental investigation by LNLC members and the scientific community at large. The kinematic model of the cat hindlimb has predicted joint torques which suggest the function of some of the muscles of the hindlimb during locomotion and has revealed patterns of synergies which suggest the existence of underlying functional groupings of muscles. It appears that the tensor notation for parallel processing of sensory and motor signals may be an appropriate language for modeling patterned muscle control systems. Using information theory, we have begun to estimate the optimum relationships of sensitivity to input level for various sensory transducers.